Optical tracking of a human subject may be used to control electronic devices such as computers and gaming consoles. For example, a human subject may provide a control input to an electronic device by moving his or her body within a scene observed by an optical sensor. With at least some electronic devices, an image of the human subject captured by the optical sensor may be analyzed to create a model of the human subject, which may be translated into a control input for the electronic device.